A Hot Summer Day
by vK 3 1 RON
Summary: * LEMON * One-Shot : Set after S3 finale, Queen Moon is still lost, King River is out on a hunt to distract himself, leaving only Marco and Star alone in the castle with all the servants helping out with rebuilding or just seeing their families! What could happen? I REPEAT *LEMON*


**Hey all!**

My first lemon fanfiction, oooo. I was just feeling like writing one today, this took about 2 hours 40 minutes and I haven't re-read it. It should make more or less sense, sorry but it's the longest chapter I've ever published and I really don't have time to considering it's 00:10AM and I have college tomorrow.

So, without further adieu - **Enjoy~**

* * *

The bright orb in the sky roasted everything beneath it, the entire kingdom was in the middle of a massive heatwave. It was mid-July so it was to be expected that some days were uncomfortable, however, today was especially teetering on the line of extremity. It made doing anything in the castle a complete drag, Queen Moon was still… Out of it, and the kingdom was recovering from the recent attack by Meteora. River had tried to take his mind off things for a while and went out hunting, despite always putting on a face – the loss of his wife's mind and his kingdom's faith in the crown had put a tremendous weight on his shoulders.

There were two people that showed when the pressure was on, one was like Marco who tried to rise up to the challenge and help save what he wants to protect, on the other hand, you had someone like River who stuffed his head in the sand and pretended it was alright. Regardless, the fact of the matter was that the only two people left in the steaming castle were Marco and Star. They didn't have anywhere else to live, so staying there was the only option. Going back to Earth wasn't a possibility because of all the eyes on the monarchy right now, what would it make Star if she just ditched her entire dimension to hop into another.

The other servants, chefs and staff were given days off – either to help rebuild the town or spend time with family members: The recent… Events, put it into perspective for people. Their lives could be over at the snap of some fingers.

The time was around noon and the two teenagers that remained in the solemn castle were cocooned up in Star's room, windows were fully open – allowing any kind of draught (draft) to wiggle it's way through the room, they left open Star's door, also opening one of the windows in the corridor to allow a full current.

One of the many positives to living so high up was that there was indeed a lot of potential for wind to blow through. Which would've been the case had it been a windy day, but it was the stalest, hottest day of the thus far and there wasn't an end in sight to the maddening temperatures.

"It's too hot." Marco cried, sprawled out on the floor. His hoodie was slung across about 3 feet to his left, he found multiple beads of sweat competing against one another down his face. The boy's eyes were slightly asleep as they wandered around, most likely from dehydration.

"So I've heard Marco…" The Butterfly released with a sigh, the companions were obviously irritated by the stupidity of the sun's intensity. She was currently sat in one of her comfortable chairs, back slumped into the joint of the chair. She wore a light green T-shirt with a cute little octopus drawn on it in white. A few cracks were forming in the logo, probably from the use its seen over the years. She wore light blue shorts that had a bronze button on the waist. The blonde's hair was in shambles, small spikes up in every which way, half her fringe was covering one eye which she had to keep blowing up every so often.

A little bit more time passed by, probably around 13 minutes before anyone spoke up again. Talking involved using energy, using energy leaded to increased heat – neither partner wanted to increase their atmosphere anymore that it was already. "So since we're alone," Marco started, the acting-Queen looked over to her left slightly, "Why don't we have a game?" He asked.

"What kind of game could you be thinking of in this weather?" She dryly asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" He replied, not looking over to her – simply staring into the ceiling, wanting to make the time pass by quicker.

"I really can't be bothered with the dare part in this heat." She moaned.

"Fine, then we'll just play Truth."

"What if someone lies?" The girl asked, slightly re-adjusting her posture as her back was starting to feel pain.

"Then we'll just, do a dare. I guess." It was easily the most unenthusiastic game of truth or – well truth, that had ever been setup.

"Ok, fine." The princess gave in, only wanting to drain her pain away quickly. The counter-teen left to grab the Box of Truth.

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

Marco could've been back in 10 minutes, but he sincerely wanted to not sprint anywhere today, so he took his time delving into the depths of storage to find the legendary cube. He also grabbed a couple glasses of water on his way back up. It was evident that both of the two were starting to become slightly dilapidated. When he arrived in Star's room, they both closed the curtains so that it would be easier to focus, and also escape the sunlight. A small breeze came through every little while and moved the pieces of fabric slightly.

The two summoned the entity and it began to chant it's usual thing "To all who seek the path of knowledge, listen well to this decree. Surrender to the eye of justice. Swear an oath to me."

"Blah blah blah." Star complained, "I swear, it's far too hot today for that kind of thing."

"Yeah… Okay." The box seemed to be taken aback by the girl's straightforwardness and awkwardly dismissed her complaint.

"I swear too." Marco added, holding up his finger.

"Who goes first?" The box chanted.

"I'll go first." Star said, "Marco, what is your favourite snack?" She took a moment to think of a good question, but decided to start off with the easy ones, simultaneously, she took a sip of the refreshing water.

"Easy, Nachos and Cheese." The male teen replied casually, batting his hand away like it was a piece of cake.

"TRUTH." The box announced.

"My turn," Marco stated, "What age were you, when you first met Tom?"

"Easy: 10." She batted away her question too. The two continued with this kind of back-and-forth for a while, both of them were too shy to move on to the big-boy questions. However, once they began to feel the effects of the water grow on them, Star – at least, became more bold with her questions. "Marco: When did you lose your virginity?" She asked, a small wicked smile crept up on the girl's face. The sudden drop of one of the biggest questions to ever been asked in a game of truth or truth struck Marco, dealing a heavy blow to his psyche.

"Uh," the teen began to fumble around with words in his head – a small bubble caught his throat from releasing any noise. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks. "I er…" The Butterfly began to enjoy the display of embarrassment from the Diaz. "I haven't." He whispered under his breath.

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you." She provoked the boy even more.

"I haven't!" He exploded on the second time, the room fell silent for a moment – the only break in tension coming from the box.

"TRUTH!" It stated once more.

"Ok! Let's see how you like it. Star: When did you lose your virginity?"

"I haven't." She stated aloud with zero reluctance in her voice.

"TRUTH!" The box erupted.

More fumbling went through Marco's head for a while before he asked, "How can you be so calm when saying stuff like that?"

"Uh-uh-uhhh," she cooed, "My turn for a question." A small twitch struck Marco's eye as the girl seemingly began to play with him. "Have you ever masturbated-" She started, Marco could already feel a well of embarrassment began to explode from inside him, "while thinking of me?" She concluded. Marco wasn't sure if it was such a good idea playing this game anymore, it might've been a better idea to just lay dying in the sunshine.

"Of course not." He cried out, arms flailing about and a red storm brewing on his skin.

"SOMEONE. IS. LYING." The voice hissed out. That was when the temperature in the room began to rise at an unbelievable pace. We easily approached 30 degrees C. Every second felt like it increased by a degree.

"Marco." Star complained, "You should probably tell the truth." There wasn't much point in attempting to run from it, the box would only make the punishment even more severe the longer that it had to wait.

"Fine!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I have masturbated to you before."

The temperature instantly stopped, "TRUTH!" It called out – once spoken, the ambient temp began to drop down to a regular heat.

"My turn." The Diaz called, "Star Butterfly. Have you ever masturbated to me before?"

"Yeah."

"TRUTH."

…

…

…

Marco's face remained plain for a good 15 seconds, no emotion – a blank stare that could only be assumed took place due to the lack of spare processing power in his mind for anything other than what was just told.

"I have done it to you before Marco… A lot of times, I like you. A lot." The Butterfly began to heat up while saying these things, during the game she decided to go ahead with this plan to unconventionally confess to the boy she loved once more.

Her reactions had mostly been just a mask - one meant to confuse and aggravate Marco, meanwhile, she was silently screaming inside of her own head.

"I couldn't stand not getting a real answer for so long that I eventually just had to take control and ask you directly what you feel. Cause right now, I'm in so much pain being so close to you, my insides are so warm and tingly; it's so painful." Her legs were fidgeting slightly, obviously she had a situation on her hands.

"You like me?"

"I love you."

"But you're with Tom." He could only watch motionlessly as the girl he was sat literally 2 metres away from was looking all around the room, slightly moving around due to her 'warmth'.

"Things between me and him weren't ever going to work fully. We're just not cut out to be lovers. When I met you on Earth, at first, I thought that it was a sentence, jail-time. But as I grew to know you I realised that you're actually a really cool guy that always gives it 110%. And I love that about you, I love your stupid obsession with karate, the way you make your nachos, the smell of you when I'm next to you." Slight blushes formed on the little princess' face.

Marco knew it was wrong for him to accept the girl's feelings, even when she wasn't fully broken up with Tom. But right now, he wasn't thinking clearly, the girl who he moved to a new dimension to be with had just confessed all her feelings to him and how she gets aroused just by being around the boy. What kind of man would he be if he didn't take charge now? "I love you. I moved to this place for you, and I want to be with you." He began to inch closer to the girl, the cube began to become aware of the situation and powered down – falling to the ground with a *clunk* which neither of them really took note of.

Star responded to Marco's feelings by also approaching the boy, she was on all fours and had her head tilted slightly, the Diaz tilted his in the opposite direction as they were only a few inches away now.

Only a few seconds later, they were millimetres – eventually the two clashed, it was a soft impact, but once they were connected it was an all out war.

Lust was set free to run rampant, hormones didn't even care about anything else in their bodies right now – the only thing that mattered was their other half locked onto their face. Tongues swirled around each other, constantly fighting for dominance, Marco grabbed Star's shoulders – once he established a sense of victory in her mouth, he progressed his attack even further. Pushing her down with a small *thump*, the girl broke from his mouth for only a few seconds before he placed himself above her and reconnected with the teen.

Their saliva mixed and mangled, hot and sweaty arms searched every crevice of their counter-parts body. Star's arms eventually tried to take Marco's T-Shirt off, he gratefully accepted the help and with their joint effort, tore off the shirt to reveal a muscular physique, clearly one achieved from years of training. The Butterfly was not disappointed with the sight she was presented, simply licking her lips in excitement for what's to come. More precisely, _who's_ to come.

Her hands were about to start exploring the muscles that laid open for the world's eyes, however, Marco had other plans. "Not fair." He cried as he began to beg for her top to come off with his hands, the princess didn't like that she had to wait while her top was similarly torn off, revealing her turquoise coloured bra. They weren't massive by no means, but Marco didn't really care. His hands began to move up her abdomen, slowly tickling the little princess with every movement. A slight moan escaped her lips, but she wasn't about to let him take all the control.

She grabbed onto the sides of his stomach and pulled him down for yet another passionate kiss, one may even say that Star had turned into a little nympho during this intense battle of lust. Everything was fair-game in this war.

Star became more aggressive as time progressed, even starting to bite the youngster's lips – allowing a small noise to escape the man's lips. "Some man you are." She teased.

"I'll show you a man." He laughed as he grabbed her entire body up with ease, she locked in her legs around his waste and could already feel a small push on her pants from his 'thing'. She giggled at being manhandled and thrown onto her bed with a small *pomf*.

He crawled back onto her and started to use his own hands to explore her body, picking up where he left off at the abdomen, he slowly rose his hands up, he could feel her bottom half begin to tense up when he approached her upper-peaks, so he decided to play with her a little and moved his hands downwards, heading for her southward lips. She once again began to moan in pleasure from the tease, likewise – Marco moved his hands in the opposite direction once more when he got close.

"Stop being a tease." She moaned, looking down to find a shirtless Marco with roughed up hair laying with his head just above her lady-parts. "It's anno- ahh" she cooed as he cut her off by breathing hot air directly onto her sensitive spot. Then he proceeded with his original mission and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the right against her wardrobe, he began to circle the pretty pink hearts on her breasts with his index fingers. More shivering ensued from the Blondie. _Why do men get to be in control all the time?_ She thought to herself, in between the moans of pleasure.

Eventually, he cupped her left mound in his hand and began to move it in multiple directions, not wanting to be predictable. He'd also occasionally speed up or increase the pressure, which only elicited even greater squeals from the princess. "Marco, I want – ah – to go – ah ahaha- on." She stumbled. Both sides had been waiting a while for the 'main course', they both undid their respective bottom clothing, realising it'd probably take forever to let each other do that part.

They reconvened back on the bed, Star was left in her panties only – mismatched from her turquoise bra, they were a soft white with small pink lacing. _Cute_ Marco thought to himself. Marco was left with a pair of red briefs covering his rod, it stood at a surprising 5 inches, that was while it was still in the underwear. Star gulped to herself, with small drool coming out of her mouth – it was the first time she saw one in real life. The anticipation of that thing being inside her simply drove her into a world of ecstasy.

The boy lowered himself so that he face was back into the position as it was before, just above her vaginal opening. He decided to have some fun with her for a while, he circled her inner-thigh with one of his fingers for a minute, soft moans escaped the princess' throat as she grabbed on tightly to the bed sheets. She was already approaching her limit and he hadn't even done anything other than touch her boobs so far.

A small dark patch was beginning to form on her panties, Marco looked at the dark spot and took note that she might be approaching her limit. Luckily, her biological makeup neglected her of the curse that men have: She, didn't have to wait forever to be up for another round.

The teen decided to go ahead, he brought his face closer to the girl's orifice and breathed out heavily, her legs raised slightly – hands clenched the bed sheets tightly and her eyes were shut even tighter.

"You're precious." He observed, hoping for any sort of reaction so that he could cut her off mid-sentence with something, but the girl just made a few noises and nothing understandable came out. _Oh well, I tried._ The boy himself had become slightly impatient now and proceeded, he licked once through her panties – it was unlike anything she ever felt before. The warmth of his tongue as it rolled across her lips, the slight pressure that was exerted on her entire chasm, and finally, the texture of her underwear rubbing against her opening made her feel like she was in heaven.

The male teen continued with his movements around her last-standing piece of material for about another minute, the taste was a lot sweeter than he'd imagine it would've been. _I could get use to this_ he thought to himself, he eventually became more hungry and ferociously tore into the girl. That's when she finally hit her limit and screamed out loud – not as if there was anyone that could hear them anyway.

A massive surge of wetness erupted against the material – Marco was a little disappointed that the cotton had stopped the wave of juice from entering him. "We should get you out of that clothing, it's really wet now." He stated as he began to wrap his fingers around the edges and pull down, revealing a lovely pink opening that had a small labia. He noted that her pubic hair was short, but in the shape of a heart. "A heart?" He asked curiously, a sly smirk worming onto his face.

"Shutup shutup shutup!" She cried as she buried her face into her hands. She raised her legs a little to allow the under garment to come off easier.

"Hey Star." He asked, she looked at him, "See this?" He said as he held up her soaked panties, now at least 23 shades darker. She blushed slightly at the sight of the liquids that had come from her.

"Just get on with it!" She pleaded while spreading her legs out revealing her entirety to him.

"If you insist." He replied with a smile, as he approached Marco could already feel the heat emitting from her core on his now 7 inch erect penis. Star was questioning on how she was going to take it all in, it didn't even look like it would enter – never mind get all the way in.

The boy came in with a slow approach, he wanted to tease her a little bit more and moved the tip up and down her entrance for a few strokes, enjoying the sight of the shaking princess. Half a minute more of this foreplay went by before he started to plunge his depth into her. He started with just the tip which nearly made Star cum.

A loud squeal of pleasure escaped both parties, Star had started to feel him hit a tight spot. "Marco careful I think that's the— Ahhh!" She shouted as he plunged right past her hymen.

"Sorry!" He quickly added on, "I didn't know that-".

"It's okay." The Butterfly responded in between harsh breaths. "Just, wait a moment please." 23 Seconds flew by in an instant and the Blonde gave the go ahead for him to proceed with his movement. He was only about 3 inches in so far, the tightness that he had experienced was out of this world, he refused to believe that such a feeling existed. She did too, how could someone make someone else feel this good – it just wasn't possible. She was tightening up from the excitement.

The elasticity that was wrapping Marco up in a tight knot of pleasure had also started to leak a lot of juice from it, creating a squish sound as he pushed himself deeper into the woman he loves core. He just about reached his full length in and began to pull himself back out of her, the sensation was completely different. Star moaned in bliss as it felt like her insides were being slightly tugged at. She could feel every thump of blood that entered his length, for Marco it felt like he was being dragged back inside by the teen, it was a simply wonderful experience for the both of them.

After a while, Marco began to speed up his thrusts, he fell into a nice rhythm where Star was still moaning after each thrust, even the Diaz began to let a few noises escape his throat as he continued to plough his assumable-girlfriend.

The lewd sound as he smashed the princess was music to both their ears, the ball-slapping sound as he crashed into her body was a surprisingly good feeling for both parties. Star's mind began to go blank from all the force she took. Marco could feel him approaching his end and picked up the pace, the good rhythm of thrusts turned into a mad frenzy of hard sex, the kind that made Star give up on coherent thoughts and just howled in delight. The girl had already came twice, she was approaching her third time. Marco continued this fury of pounds for a solid 30-40 seconds before nearing his climax and shouting "Star I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" She screamed as the two love birds released their juices at a ferocious pace towards one another, Star's vagina clamped onto Marco's dick with such force it squeezed out every little drop of white-liquid left in his genitals.

Both fell next to one another, a heap of sweat and exhaustion just trying to catch up with their breath. "I love you." Marco said.

"Idiot." She replied, "I fucking adore you." She said as she crawled up to his body and fell asleep. Marco decided to do the same.

…

…

Their sleep didn't last too long though, only about an hour before they woke up and were ready for rounds: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and even 7. They had the entire castle to themselves and decided to be very bold in their location choice. The second place was in the dining hall, it was cold but it felt amazing in contrast to their hot sweaty bodies as Marco pushed Star's face into one of the tables as he proceeded to pound her doggy-style.

The third place was in the dungeon, they just got together and discovered the miracle of sex – no wonder they wanted to try everything. They decided on some roleplay, Marco cuffed Star to the wall and shoved her wet panties inside her mouth, hence gagging her as he continued to play with her for an hour – torturous foreplay occurred with no real climax until near the end where she wrapped her legs around his waist like before and he ploughed into her vertically, the cold sensation of the metal chains heightened her ecstasy only more.

Afterwards, they knew it was wrong – but it felt so naughty to do it that they couldn't help themselves. Star knew her mother would be fine, so she decided to do it in their room. A massive bed laid in the centre, the two dove on it and began to fuck like rabbits, she rode him in 10 different ways, every single one causing a new sensation and even more screams.

The fourth time was in the laundry room – the Diaz pushed Star's now weakened but horny body into a pile of clean clothing and propped her legs up before mounting her and battering her body into a new realm of existence. Both their hair looked like they had jumped in a pool with how much sweat the two were producing. Next, he laid in the pile of clothing and Star proceeded to try to give him a blowjob, it wasn't amazing, but to him it meant the world – being the first one he ever received, the tantalising sensation as her tongue enveloped his member and the back of her throat as she deepthroated him were fantastic.

The fifth round was just in some hallway, they were meant to be heading back towards Star's bedroom but they got carried away and just began to do it like wild dogs there on the floor.

The penultimate round was back in Star's room, but they decided to be more daring with this one, Marco pushed Star against one of her windows and proceeded to pound her in the rear doggy style once again, but her boobs were pressed up against the glass along with her face as she was screaming from the beating. It was later in the evening so everything was cooler now, that meant the glass was fairly cold, that freezing sensation on the tips of her breasts before Marco brought her back in and began to suck on them.

The final time was during the night, they moved on back to the bed and proceeded to mess each other up, by the end. They were both covered in: Sweat, cum and Star's juice. Some ejaculate was still flowing out of Star's vagina and onto the bedsheets, meanwhile a little bit was intertwined in Marco's pubic hair with the Butterfly's liquid. They embraced one another with one final goodnight kiss.

* * *

 **End:**

What'd you think? My first one, I don't think it was too bad at all. Sorry it's really late so I know I've made some mistakes. But I think it was pretty good, so tell me what you think!

 **Review!** You can leave suggestions for future one-shots, stories or anything. Or you can criticise me for something I've done wrong, or you can just tell me you've enjoyed it, literally anything!


End file.
